New Girl in Town
“'New Girl in Town'” is the first episode of LEGO Friends of Heartlake City. Synopsis The show opens up with a butterfly flying across the friends, then the butterfly flies around Heartlake City and Olivia looks at them with a magnifying glass and wonders what having friends is like. Olivia has moved to Heartlake City two weeks ago. She visits her aunt, Sophie at the vet. Sophie tells Olivia that she has arranged a play date for Olivia and Mia, seeming as Olivia hasn't made any friends since she moved. An Unamed Lady gives Olivia and Sophie Scarlett for adoption. Sophie suggests that Olivia takes Scarlett down to the stables where Olivia is due to meet Mia. Olivia lets go of Scarlett's lead, and Scarlett runs off through the woods. Olivia chases Scarlett, and bumps into Jacob who is looking at his broken toy plane. Olivia says sorry for bumping into him and tells him how to fix his plane. Olivia then runs off and looks back at Jacob with a smile, hinting she has a crush on him. Olivia continues to chase after Scarlett. Scarlett ruins several things along the way. Mr. Mayor is explaining to some of the citizens of Heartlake, the World petatcular. Scarlett then runs through a poster of the World Petatcular and knocks Mr. Mayor over. Scarlett next ruins a banner Emma is making at her fashion design studio. Next Scarlett ruins Stephanie's cupcakes that shes making outdoor bakery. The next scene is Andrea singing in the café, while she's supposed to be working.Marie tells Andrea to get on with her job, and Andrea carries some burgers to give to her customer but Scarlett knocks them over. The last scene we see is Mia and her horse Bella practicing for the World Petacular, Lacy sneers at them. Scarlett runs into Bella and she runs into the forest and hurles Mia up into a tree. Mia then falls on Olivia who is still chasing scarlett. Olivia is confronted by Andrea, Emma and Mia. Stephanie tells everyone to chill and tells them to let Olivia have a chance to explain. Olivia tells them what happen and Andrea, Emma and Stephanie forgive her, Mia is still thinking about Bella. Mr. Mayor comes over and asks Stephanie who is responsible for Scarllett's behavior. Olivia is about to tell Mr. Mayor that she is responsible but Stephanie jumps into the conversation. Stephanie tells Mr. Mayor that everything is under control.. almost, and she has a team to fix things. Mr. Mayor walks off, worrying that the World Petacular is ruined. Andrea, Emma and Olivia ask Stephanie who the team is. Stephanie tells the girls that its them. Andrea, Emma and Olivia are excited about the new team. But Mia asks Stephanie can they go find Bella. Stephanie takes Mia in her convertible to go searching for Bella. They find Bella, with a broken hoof. Meanwhile Andrea, Emma and Olivia go searching for Scarlett. They find Scarlett crying in the bushes. Andrea, Emma and Olivia met up with Stephanie and Mia and they call the vet. Sophie collects Bella in a horse trailer, and brings her to the clinic for a xray. Olivia takes Emma to her Treehouse. Emma brings her sketch pad, so Olivia can draw blueprints on how there going to rebuild the World Petacular. Scarlett comes with Olivia and Emma and barks and chases Maxie, Olivia's pet cat. Meanwhile at the vet Sophie checks Bella's hoof. Sophie puts a plaster on it and says that she can compete in the horse riding competition tomorrow. Mia is relived, she also wonders should she join "the team". Characters & Cast *Olivia - Karen Strassman *Sophie - Wendee Lee *Scarlett - Uncredited Dog *Unnamed Lady - Jessica Gee-George *Jacob - Sam Regal *Emma - Raquel Christina *Stephanie - Sophie Roberts *Andrea - Lucia Vecchio *Mia - Elisa Schnebelie *Lacy - Sophie Roberts *Mr. Mayor - Taylor Henry Category:Friends Category:Television episodes